I want to
by PeaceAndPancakes
Summary: Ever wonder how James proposed to Lily?


Pulling her cloak around her shoulders, Lily Evens glanced at the clock. She had a little over two hours before James returned from his trip and she had things to do before he arrived. She double checked her pocket for her shopping list. She had planned this meal out and wanted everything to be perfect.

Lily pulled the door of her apartment shut and locked the door with a tap of her wand. She had quickly learned that it was easier to use magic than a key for several reasons; the main one being that she had a tendency to lose them. Since leaving Hogwarts she had found that magic was extremely beneficial. After a long day at work a few simple charms would set the kitchen utensils to work making dinner and another wave could clean the dishes.

She reached the market in a matter of minutes which was perfect for when she had late night cravings for ice cream smothered in chocolate sauce. Entering the store, she grabbed a basket and began pulling things from the shelves. When she reached the dairy isle she hesitated with one hand on a box of butter. What were the chances that James would have any? Knowing the answer, Lily grabbed two. She also made sure to add a carton of milk before she headed to the check out.

Loaded down with a paper bag in each hand she headed for the alley across the street. Just like always, she checked over her shoulder for any stray eyes before spinning on the spot.

When her feet hit the ground she found herself in a similar alley on the other side of town. She took a second to adjust the bags in her grip and exited the alley. Lily paused at the edge of the street and waited for a gap in the traffic before crossing to the second floor apartment that James shared with Sirius.

Once inside she placed the bags on the empty dining room table so she could take her cloak off. Placing it on the rack she returned to her mission.

An hour later the apartment was filled with the smell of roasting food. She had made the food herself, without magic. She wanted the dinner to be special; James and Sirius were on a mission from Dumbledore and had been gone for three weeks. For her own protection, as Dumbledore had worded it, she had not been told where they were going but she had overheard the words Germany, Poland, and Italy. All she had been told was the day James would return and that Sirius would not be due back for another week.

Lily pulled a couple of plates from the cupboard and opened the silverware drawer. Strangely she was not at all surprised to find that there was no sort of organization in the drawer at all. Carefully she sifted through them until she found two forks and knives that she could untangle from the mass. With the silverware and plates in hand she turned to set the table and froze.

Sitting in the middle of the table was a wooden box the size of a fist. When she entered the apartment the table had definitely been empty because she had dumped all of her things on it. Curiously she set the dishes down and reached for the box.

The top of the box was adorned with a carving of a lily. She ran her finger over the outline of the flower before lifting the lid. Lily gently placed it to the side before looking into the box where a piece of parchment sat with her name scrawled across it in familiar handwriting. Underneath it, Lily could see the edges of more papers so she lifted the first one from its place and read the one under it.

_I want to argue about where to put the Christmas tree with you._

Confused, she lifted the second paper only to find another.

_I want to pick out draperies with you._

Lily sunk into one of the chairs.

_I want to cheer for our kid's quidditch team with you._

Lily brush a tear from her cheek before reading the next paper. Thirteen pages later she reached one that read '_I want spend the rest of my life with you._'

Now shaking she lifted the final paper. At the very bottom of the box, hiding in the corner was a ring. Almost in shock she carefully lifted it from the box and noticed that the single stone on it was the same shade of green as the one she saw every time she looked in a mirror.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted her to the time. Struck with an idea she placed the ring back into the box and looked around for a quill. She scribbled three letters onto the last paper and replaced it in the box before sticking the lid back on. The footsteps came to a stop on the other side of the door and she rushed from the dining room to the entry. She got there just as the lock clicked open.

The door swung open to reveal James with his travel bag hanging from his left shoulder. Lily could just glimpse the end of his wand sticking out of his pant pocket.

Before he could say a word, she held out the box and gestured for him to open it. He set his bag down and took it from her. Confused it lifted the lid and looked inside. He read the piece of parchment, smiled, and took the paper out to grab the ring. Both grinning with pure joy and happiness, James slid the ring onto Lily's finger.

Wrapping his arms around her, he let the box and paper fall to the floor where it landed face up.

'_I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.'_


End file.
